


Unspoken

by Among_Walkers_and_Angels



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Reader Insert, Romance, Thomas Shelby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Among_Walkers_and_Angels/pseuds/Among_Walkers_and_Angels
Summary: Written for the lovely prettieparker86 ((over on Tumblr)) for my 1k follower celebration a few months back!Prompts used from the 200 prompts list: #55: Shut up and kiss me already, #73: Oh, are you ticklish?, and #90: Catch me if you can!Word count: 1,143





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely prettieparker86 ((over on Tumblr)) for my 1k follower celebration a few months back!
> 
> Prompts used from the 200 prompts list: #55: Shut up and kiss me already, #73: Oh, are you ticklish?, and #90: Catch me if you can!
> 
> Word count: 1,143

You had known the family your entire life. 

Running the streets of Small Heath, barefoot and wild with the Shelby’s since you were old enough to walk. Helping cause trouble where trouble was to be had. You were a witty little thing, always ready to add to whatever scheme Tommy or Arthur could think up; but unfortunately your uncontrollable smart mouth always got the lot of you in twice as deep when all was said and done. Not much changed as you aged into adulthood. 

You were very fond of all the Shelby siblings, but there was always some kind of unspoken thing between you and Tommy. At least it felt that way too you. Being one of the only people who could pick on him relentlessly, and not suffer the consequences. So when Polly offered you a job helping in the betting shop as s Secretary of sorts, it was simply to good an offer to turn down. There were often a lot of late nights tallying numbers and such, but it never bothered you a whole lot, as you were generally in the company of Tommy. Chatting away aimlessly about menial things or joking around on rare occasions, seeing just how far you could push him before he’d finally lose it.

But Tommy was always good sport about it. Usually rolling those icy blue eyes of his and shaking his head as he tried to stave off the small smile that tugged at the corners of his perfect lips; returning his focus to whatever he was working on. 

And this particular evening was no different.

“Ugh, you’re such a stiff.” You scoffed playfully, trying to conceal the pout as you returned to adding up the numbers from that day. It was well after Midnight and you were the only two left in the shop.

“Hmm,” Thomas chuckled, removing his eye glasses as he glanced up from his own set of paperwork, fingers lacing together as he leaned back and looked at you. One brow cocked as amusement danced behind those blue eyes. “An’ you still act like a child.” He joked lightly.

You paused for a moment, looking up to stick your tongue out playfully before looking down again. Not noticing that he had gotten to his feet, moving to stand just behind you as you worked. Leaning over your shoulder as his slender fingers plucked the pen from your hand with ease.

“Hey!?” Turning in your chair, you tried to snatch the pen back but just narrowly missed as he held it out of your reach. Using your small build against you as you struggled to reach it. “That’s not fair!” You whined, following as he started to back away from you.

**“Catch me if you can!”** A mischievous grin creeping it’s way onto his lips as he turned, disappearing out into the darkened betting room as you gave way and chased after him. 

“It’s not funny, Tommy!” You whine as you search through the darkness, trying to find where he’d gone off too. “That’s my favorite bloody pen! An’ so help me if you lose it–” A startled squeal left your lips as a hand slipped out from behind the corner you were about to turn, surprise quickly dissolving into a fit of laughter as his fingers dug a little to hard into your rib cage. 

“No!” Darting out of his grasp with a squeal and around the other side of a nearby desk, you pointed a finger warningly in his direction. Though it did nothing to stop the wicked grin he flashed your way as he stalked toward you; like a cat who had just cornered a mouse.

**“Oh, are you ticklish?”** He questioned, voice full of amusement as you slowly backed away from him. “I would have thought you’d grown outta that by now, Y/N?” 

“Thomas…” You warned again, voice more pleading this time as your back collided with the wall behind you. Cornered now with no place to go as Tommy’s hands descended upon your sides, trapping you in his grasp as you giggled uncontrollably; trying to squirm away until you could no longer breath from laughing so hard. 

Tommy’s unrelenting fingers finally stilling in their tickle attack as he looked down at you, chuckling softly as you pouted beneath his blue gaze. Cheeks growing red at the proximity between you two, his face only inches from yours as you looked up, trying with everything you had to pretend you were angry at him. Your heart betraying you as it beat wildly inside your chest, loud enough you were certain he could hear it. 

A smirk graced his lips as he leaned in further, your eyes widening in disbelief, positive they were headed straight for your own. But he moved, ever so slightly, breath tickling against your ear as he spoke softly.

“I win.”

“You’re such’a arse!” Tommy laughed as you attempted to shove him away from you, hands planted firmly against his chest as you pushed with all your might. Eventually giving up when he remained un-moving, face still hovering just inches from yours. Those brilliant blues flicking down to your lips and then back again.

“Well?” You demanded impatiently, watching as his tongue darted out over his lower lip slowly. His head tilting to one side as he gave you the most innocent look he could manage. “Oh just give me my damn pen back!” Tommy laughed, the sound making you roll your eyes as you opened your mouth again to argue, glaring when he cut you off.

“I’ve a better idea.” He piped up.

“Oh? And what might that be…” You asked impatiently.

“How about you **shut up and kiss me already**?” 

You barely had time to react as his lips pressed softly against your own; heart beating so hard in your chest again it felt as though it were going to burst as your eyes slipped closed. Sighing contentedly into the kiss as his hand reached up to cup your cheek gently; your own hands moving to slip around his neck.

How long you had waited for this moment to happen… All the joking and teasing aside over the years, you’d always felt something. But as years passed, you were positive that it would never be anything more than what it was. Growing convinced it was all in your head, that he didn’t feel the same things you had felt for him since you were children. Worried that whatever it was would remain nothing more than an unspoken thing between the two of you.

But now, in the quiet darkness of the betting shop as his lips moved gently with your own; that unspoken thing sparked into something much, much, deeper.


End file.
